Los mil y un atardeceres
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Fic que va para el cncurso!  Se trata de un mito griego :D  y de cómo las parejas tienen diferencias pero se unen por amor.  Total DxC  disfruten!


**FICHA DE DATOS – CONCURSO TOTAL DRAMA FANFICTION**

**Nombre del Autor: Jaqueline Enríquez**

**Seudónimo: Jaquie duncan's princess**

**Edad: 19 años**

**Nacionalidad: guatemalteca**

**Breve resumen de la historia: **La fic trata acerca de un mito griego que enseña sobre las dificultades de las parejas y cómo pueden ser superadas por amor.

**Categoría: Romance heterosexual**

**Subcategoría: Drama**

**LOS MIL Y UN ATARDECERES**

_-__Amor apresúrate o el museo va a cerrar- Dije esto mientras sacaba casi que a patadas a mi esposo de la habitación del hotel. _

Era nuestra luna de miel y yo tenía un perfecto horario que cumplir. Estábamos en Atenas una de las más antiguas ciudades del mundo. Ese día para mí era perfecto. Planeaba en la mañana visitar el museo Benaki (Después de muchas discusiones decidimos éste, por sus cuadros, que según mi esposo, eran menos aburridos que el museo del Ágora en el cual se veía la historia de la democracia ateniense; sí, discutimos mucho y a veces sobre cosas sin sentido). El siguiente paso sería ver el Partenón de Atenea en la Acrópolis y después visitar la Casa Schliemann. Definitivamente ese día iba a ser maravilloso.

_-__Al contrario ¡el museo ni siquiera ha de estar abierto a estas horas! ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! ¿No podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más? ¡Por favor! Y te aseguro lo ocupamos en algo que a ti te encantará, como anoche…- Dijo Adam guiñándome mientras yo lo empujaba por la puerta para salir. _

_-__¡Ey, ey no! Te dije que nuestra luna de miel era para aprovecharla al máximo ¡así que afuera! _

_-Bien, bien. -_Dijo enojado mientras bostezaba, ya que era nuestro primer día allí y el vuelo había sido agitado y turbulento.

Llegamos al museo y, por la hora, no había mucha gente. Dimos varias vueltas, el museo era gigantesco, hubiese querido recorrer las 40 salas pero mi horario no me lo permitía, además Adam estaba demasiado ocupado respondiendo llamadas de la oficina y bostezando que el viaje se había vuelto algo tedioso junto a él. Caminábamos por una sala de cuadros antiguos.

_-Deja de bostezar, __¡la gente nos mira!, ¡por Dios!_

_-Tengo sueño, déjame ser ¿quieres? Además no hay nada bueno en este museo._

_-¡Nada bueno! ¡Es de los museos más visitados del mundo! ¿Si quiera podrías apagar ese teléfono por respeto?_

_-Es una llamada del trabajo. -Dijo Adam algo enfadado._

_-Ya sé que es del trabajo, ¡pero diles que es mi luna de miel!_

_-Pensé que era 'nuestra' luna de miel… Sabes, eres egocéntrica._

_-¿Egocéntrica? __¿Yo? Perdona pero yo no soy la que está ocupada en su mundo cuando deberíamos estar contemplando las obras de arte juntos._

_-De todos modos,__ no quería venir a este museo. Sólo vine por ti._

_-¡Ah!, ahora soy yo la responsable de tu infelicidad ¿no?_

_-Disculpen__…_

_-Yo no dije eso, no cambies las cosas, tergiversas lo que digo. -Colgó su teléfono para poder "hablar" mejor._

_-¡Por fin! ¿Qué?, ¿ahora sólo cuando discutimos lo apagas?_

_-Disculpen…_

_-Cuando me interrumpes con estupideces lo apago._

_-__Eres un imbécil…_

_-Y tú…_

_-¡DISCULPEN!_

_-__¡¿QUÉ? -Respondimos ambos al unísono mientras la guía del museo se quedaba congelada ante nuestra respuesta._

_-__Aw, ¡Se ven tan tiernos peleando! ¡Me recuerdan tanto a otra pareja! -Ambos nos vimos con cara de confusión y luego reaccionamos, una mirada bastó para que ambos nos disculpáramos el uno al otro. _

_-Señorita perdone, mi nombre es Jaqueline Friedrich y él es Adam Friedrich. Ambos lamentamos la conducta irrespetuosa y la manera en que nos dirigimos a usted._

_-No hay problema, lidio con parejas peores__… ¡Como los dos rubios que se están besando en aquella esquina! -Dijo riendo- En fin, ustedes me agradan ¿qué les parecería un tour completo bajo mi guía?, les prometo que se divertirán._

_-¿Divertirnos en un museo? __Pff…_

_-Sé amable, ¡Ah! No tienes remedio Adam. -_Dije volviéndome a molestar.

_-Bien… ¡__ahora es donde entro yo! Déjenme ver, emm…. ¡Claro! Acompáñenme por favor…_

Nos dirigimos a una sala en particular, ésta tenía íconos griegos y cuadros bellísimos, uno me llamó mucho la atención.

_-Señorita…_

_-Karina, lo siento, no me presenté antes -Habló entre risas - Soy algo despistada, ¿Me decías?_

_-Ese cuadro… _-Señalé un cuadro que se encontraba en una esquina del gran salón. Era un cuadro hermoso, muy distinto de los demás, reflejaba un atardecer y, bajo la tierra una imagen del infierno. Sin ponerle atención a la parte horrible de la pintura, me concentré en ese divino atardecer_ -Es un atardecer precioso, -_dije muy emocionada.

_-__Igual que todos cariño, _-Me replicó Adam algo molesto.

_-__Gracias por el dato, genio… _

_-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Sabía que ése les iba a gustar, exactamente por ese cuadro los traje aquí. No es un cuadro cualquiera, en toda mi carrera de guía turística no he conocido historia más romántica y adorable que la que representa este cuadro. Aw…_

'_Ok esta chica empezaba a darme curiosidad' Pensé._

_-¿De veras serías tan amable de contarnos el porqué de tu asombro hacia tan maravillosa obra de arte? -Dije._

_-¡Por supuesto! Acérquense. -Adam y yo nos acercamos. -Más cerca. –Dijo susurrando. Nosotros obedecimos. –les voy a contar la historia porque… entre nos… ¡Para eso me pagan! _Terminó casi gritando y sacando una carcajada que nos hizo saltar del susto.

_-Bueno… está loca, a__mor, ¡vámonos! _

_-__¡Adam quieto! Yo no me voy. ¿No quieres escuchar?_

_-En realidad…. _

_-¡Nos quedaremos si quieres dormir conmigo hoy en la noche! _Giró sus ojos en signo de conformidad mientras que la guía ya en el suelo de tanta risa se digno a pararse y contarnos la historia de aquel cuadro.

Hace muchos siglos en la antigua Grecia existían seres humanos y dioses del Olimpo cuyo fin era vivir en perfecta armonía. Los dioses eran guías supremos de la humanidad, los guiaban y representaban tanto sus defectos como sus virtudes. Un dios sabía que debía mantener sus límites con los humanos de lo contrario sería desterrado del Olimpo mientras que el ser humano involucrado sería llevado al inframundo.

Existían 14 dioses supremos, el máximo Zeus, era gobernante de la tierra y junto con sus hijos trataba de mantener el orden pero; como siempre, en toda familia, incluso en la inmortal, existe una oveja negra, pero esta oveja negra era especial, por poseer la mayoría de dones de su padre Zeus se había convertido en el favorito haciendo que cada travesura (que eran muchas) fuera perdonada por su padre mientras sus demás hijos eran castigados severamente por cualquier desobediencia, estaba por demás decir que el dios Duncan, era envidiado en todo el Olimpo. Éste nunca obedecía a nadie y no respetaba ninguna regla, su padre cansado, divisó en el futuro un acontecimiento que podría servir de lección a su hijo favorito.

_-Te lo juro, por __Zeus que… ¡ella me trae loco! -_Dijo un joven Dios, recostado en una nube, disfrutando de la vista que lo alto del Olimpo le daba

_-¿__Cómo crees que luce mi cabello? Creo que le falta más espuma de alba… ¿No lo crees? -Decía su hermano Justin, dios de los rayos del sol, mientras contemplaba su cabellera castaña cobrizo. _

_-No me importa tu estúpido cabello señor "tengo nueve musas para mi baja autoestima" ¿Sabes quién tiene bonito cabello? Courtney… -Mientras decía esto exhalaba un suspiro profundo. _

_-Duncan, somos de sangre dorada. -Dijo Justin recostándose en la nube junto a él y acariciando su cuervo blanco, su animal sagrado. Duncan, lo observó con cara de incredulidad… _

_-¿Y eso qué? –Dijo mientras tiraba un rayo para que su animal, la pantera fuera tras de él._

_-Eso significa que somos dioses y no debemos meternos con los mortales. Lo sabes muy bien. Además… se nota que eres el favorito de nuestro padre a pesar de todo. _Dijo Justin cabizbajo_._

_-Vamos, Zeus no se enterará. Además, mírala, es bellísima… - Justin, junto con Duncan vieron desde las alturas a la hermosa joven en la mansión donde residía._

_-Necesito que este florero vaya allá, ahora. _

_-Si princesa Courtney. _

_-También necesito que los manteles sean color verde musgo, como mi vestido. _

_-Sí princesa Courtney. _

_-__¿Puedes poner la vajilla de plata esterlina? Ésta no me gusta. _

_-Por supuesto señorita Courtney… -¿Disculpa? Perdone señorita, em, quise decir princesa Courtney. _

_-Así está mejor._

'_Este es un día verdaderamente atareado y ya son las 12 del mediodía, definitivamente no me va a alcanzar el tiempo. He estado pensando mucho acerca de esta boda, realmente quiero que salga perfecta. Después de todo sólo una vez en mi vida la voy a tener. Alejandro va a estar emocionado por todas las decoraciones que estoy haciendo, definitivamente se asombrará de mi rebosante dedicación. Después de todo es lo que una futura esposa haría.'_

El verla desde las alturas había provocado una fuerte impresión en ambos dioses que al instante se enamoraron de ella. Mientras Duncan, dios de la oscuridad, rayos y lujuria visitaba a Courtney por las noches sólo para verla descansar, Justin dios de la luz, de la inspiración y la belleza varonil visitaba a Courtney por el día siempre tratando de que no la viera para no espantarla por su presencia. Ambos actuaban entre ellos como si todo siguiera normal, porque, además, no habían hablado con ella aún, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo ya que un dios no aguantó más. Una noche mientras la princesa Courtney dormía se acercó lentamente y con un susurro le dijo:

_-__¡Hey! princesa despierta…_

Al instante Courtney se levantó; ofendida por ver a un hombre en su habitación, abofeteó al dios mientras llamaba a su fiel sirvienta y salía al enorme balcón de su habitación. Duncan salió tras ella y, para que no lo vieran los guardaespaldas, cubrió el balcón con una densa niebla que impedía ver siguiera su propia silueta.

_-Relájate no quiero hacerte daño._

_-¡Qué quieres! ¿en dónde estás? Muéstrate no seas cobarde sé un hombre._

_-En realidad soy un dios._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿A qué vienes? –_Dijo Courtney casi asfixiándose por la densa niebla.

_-__¡Wow! Tu voz es aún más sexy cuando estás enojada._

_-eres un imbé… _Courtney no pudo terminar, cayó desmayada al suelo por falta de aire.

_-Soy qué__, dulzura… ¿princesa?... ¿princesa? _Duncan apartó el manto de niebla y vio a Courtney desmayada en una orilla del balcón. La levantó suavemente y la colocó de nuevo en su cama

-¿_Estás bien?. _Cuando Courtney abrió sus ojos divisó, una tez perfecta, cabello negro en forma de cresta que hacía a ese dios verse tan auténtico y atractivo, y para culminar un par perfecto de ojos azules que la dejó impresionada.

_-Yo… yo _

Toc toc toc _-Princesa Courtney aquí estoy a su servicio. _La sirvienta giró la manecilla de la puerta para abrir.

-_Nos vemos princesa. _Y Duncan se fue esfumando a fin de que quedara neblina. _–¿Se encuentra bien princesa Courtney?_

_-__S… sí, gracias –se le ve atónita, ¿ocurrió algo? –Na… nada, vuelva a dormir. –Como ordene princesa._

_-Gwen Gwen! ¿__en dónde rayos estás?_

_-Wow cálmate quieres, aquí estoy. _Dijo la diosa Gwen, que acababa de regresar del inframundo junto con su perro aliado (Gwen y Duncan habían sido amigos desde la infancia siempre estaban juntos, eran inseparables. Un día Duncan invitó a la diosa lunar Gwen a divertirse yendo a convivir con los humanos en las fiestas nocturnas, Gwen siendo la encargada del control de duración de noche, olvidó sus quehaceres de diosa y cuando ambos salieron a divertirse, no cortó la noche por lo que ésta duró 19 horas. Como castigo se le asignó asistir a las ceremonias de purificación y penitencia de las almas mortales al llegar al inframundo para redimir las obras oscuras de sus vidas pasadas, trabajo que se le había asignado por 700 años por lo cual había peleado mucho con Duncan, pero… ¿cómo enojarse con la persona que más quiere, con su mejor amigo?, al final, ese par de ojos azules siempre ganaban las contiendas en peleas, así que, a pesar de ese castigo, ellos seguían siendo tan unidos como siempre).

-¿_Recuerdas a Courtney, de la que te he hablado?_

_-¿Te refieres a la hija del Rey Christopher de Atenas? De la que siempre me hablas, la que vas a ver todas las noches._ Dijo Gwen con un tono celoso y de frustración ya que siendo diosa lunar y Duncan dios de las tinieblas, la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban y salían a divertirse en las noches.

-_Acabo de regresar de estar con ella, y… ¡hoy por fin me vio!._

_-¿Qué? N__o puede ser, ahora sí te pasaste y… ¿le hablaste?. Preguntó_ Gwen con tono de preocupación

_-No, __ no tuve tiempo. _La diosa dejó salir un suspiro silencioso mientras se deshacía el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

_-Sabes que no puede haber nada allí verdad__, ya te lo he dicho. Por qué no la dejas de una vez_

_-¿Otra vez lo mismo? Al principio pensé que bromeabas pero ahora ya no puedo ni esperar a que me apoyes, te he hablado de ella y lo maravillosa que es, pensé que cambiarías de opinión, que estarías de mi lado, ¿qué? ahora vas a seguir las reglas, ¿qué pasó con lo de vivir a nuestras reglas?_

_-Eso me __llevó a hacer el trabajo horrendo que tengo todos los días en el inframundo Duncan ¿recuerdas?, mientras tú eres libre para ir a ver a esa frágil y estúpida mortal…_

_-No hables así de ella._

_-Si quiero__ lo hago además, es la verdad._

_-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan tediosa? Vale, ahorita iré con ella de nuevo no me importa si me apoyas, si le dices a alguien o si eso te enoja. Por cierto… espero te haya ido bien con Hades hoy, ya que ese trabajo lo tienes por 500 años más._ Gwen no pudo seguir discutiendo para cuando iba a alegarle, Duncan ya se había ido. Estaba furiosa, cada día perdía más a su amigo, ya ni siquiera hablaban mucho, al contrario, discutían cada vez más y las razones, en su mayoría, eran por el mismo motivo del que acababa de acontecer, eran por Courtney.

Duncan bajó a la tierra para ir con Courtney quien no pudo dormir esa noche pensando en si el haber visto a ese dios había sido sólo un sueño. Eran las 7:00 a. m. Courtney estaba curiosamente en el balcón como si estuviera esperando a alguien, Duncan la sorprendió apareciéndose detrás de ella y susurrándole al oído.

_-Hola. _Courtney dio un pequeño brinco se volteó ya con la mano arriba para pegarle a quien la había asustado pero se detuvo al ver quién era. Una disimulada sonrisa se plasmó en ella, ese par de ojos azules no habían sido un sueño. Sonrisa que desapareció al recordar el susto que le había dado horas antes y la asfixia que le provocó.

-_Hola de nuevo. _Respondió con tono molesto.

_-Ayer__ empezamos mal.¿Cómo estás princesa? soy Duncan, dios de las tinieblas y tormentas._

_-Soy Courtney, ¿qué hacías anoche en mi alcoba?._

_-Te vi triste y atareada ayer, quise visitarte para salir un rato del palaci__o._

_-Yo estaba bien muchas gracias y si querías dirigirte a mí… ¡no lo hubieses hecho mientras dormía_

_-__Tenía razón, eres más sexy cuando te enojas_. Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

_-__¡Pervertido! Em… No se supone que un dios es nuestro guía y no nuestro camino hacia obras indignas, es totalmente absurdo que me invites a olvidar mis quehaceres obligatorios._

_-De acuerdo me presento mejor. Soy el dios Duncan, dios de la lujuria, _dijo guiñándole un ojo.

_-_Courtney rió. -_ Está bien talvez no todos los dioses tengan vocación de guías._

_-Son ventajas de ser la oveja negra en la familia y al mismo tiempo el favorito de Zeus. Hablando de otra cosa regrese por lo que vine en un principio ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?_

Tenía un día atareado, además ese día vería a su prometido Alejandro para ver asuntos finales para la boda. A pesar de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos no tenían nada en común. Es más Alejandro era más amigo de su padre que de ella, por eso la boda se concretó. El Rey Christopher tomaba a Alejandro como su mejor amigo y como muestra de gratitud por su amistad había concedido a Courtney como su esposa para que él gobernara Atenas junto con los dioses. Courtney le agradaba él y entre los dos había chispa pero nunca más, la princesa había aprendido a llevarse bien con Alejandro, después de todo, 'era lo que una hija, una princesa y una futura esposa debería hacer', se repetía Courtney no sólo cuando estaba con Alejandro sino para cualquier situación a la cual le obligase su padre y ella no quisiera.

-_Vamos princesa, ¿quieres dejar de ser princesa por un día?_

Con esas palabras Courtney no lo dudó más, por un segundo pasó por su mente todas las normas de etiqueta y sociedad que había aprendido, había seguido las reglas más de lo que se espera de una persona normal. Había aprendido a vivir en una "jaula" sin saberlo, bueno… hasta ahora.

-_Suena perfecto._

_-Entonces te llevo ciertos lugares en donde nunca has estado y de los que nunca querrás salir._

Dijo Duncan tratando de oírse confiado y cool pero su alegría y su emoción (que lo hacían parecer niño) lo delataban completamente.

_-¡Courtney! Dónde estás. Soy Alejandro. ¡Courtney!_

_-Caballero Alejandro ¿cómo está usted el día de hoy?. _Respondió algo temerosa la sirvienta_._

_-¿Qué no se nota? Estoy buscando a mi prometida._

_- Lo siento caballero Alejandro, dejó una nota hoy en la mañana en la que escribió que se ausentaría todo el día. Que se pospusiera la reunión para mañana. Dice también que lo lamenta mucho._

_-No hay problema, mañana será._

'_No puedo creerlo, la princesita de papá decide evadir compromisos, eso es sumamente raro pero ¡pff! , para qué preocuparme igual la boda se dará y me quedaré con la fortuna y el reino del rey Christopher 'ese tipo había sido realmente fácil de convencer', esto es simplemente perfecto, ahora con mi tiempo libre puedo ir a ver a mi amada´ _Diciendo esto Alejandro avanzó en su jinete hacia el otro lado de la ciudad a una modesta casa en donde una chica de mediana edad se encontraba descansando en el jardín.

-¿_Se puede?_

_-¡Alejandro amor!, ¿dónde estabas? Te extrañé. Claro ahora con los arreglos de boda te pasas más tiempo con esa princesa tonta, intenté verte más seguido siendo una de las damas de honor pero igual con ella como tu prometida ni siquiera me puedo acercar a ti._

_-No empieces de nuevo, tú lo sabes muy bien. El plan e__s conquistar al rey de Atenas, siendo hipócrita claro y casarse con la morena para ser rey y adquirir toda la fortuna, luego haré otros planes y estaremos juntos. _Dijo Alejandro mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Heather.

_-Y sabes bien que para que me case con ella también tengo que enamorarla y llevarme del todo bien__, pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos por ti. _

_-Claro amor, __pero en verdad odio que pases las noches con ella, no te merece como yo._

_-No son todas las noches cielo, además siempre que estoy con ella trato de pensar que eres tú la que duerme conmigo._ Heather se separó bruscamente de Alejandro, odiaba escuchar eso.

-¿_Sabes? Gracias por el dato, me alegra que estés aquí pero será mejor que me veas cuando concluyan tus planes. _Dicho esto Heather entró a su casa y dio un portazo en signo de despedida.

-Alejandro se quedó fuera pensando… -¿_y ahora qué dije?_

Cabalgó ya en la tarde mientras pensaba… '_Debo apresurar las cosas, adelantaré la boda, me casaré, la mataré y por fin dejarán de haber discusiones entre Heather y yo. Pero no puedo hacer esto solo necesito la ayuda de un dios, pero… ¿quién?' _Se dijo a sí mismo contemplando la noche que empezaba a aparecer.

Los días transcurrían lentos para Duncan y Courtney que cada vez se miraban más seguido y compartían más.

Había veces en que podrían pasar horas hablando desde cualquier cosa que se les ocurría hasta sentimientos encontrados:

-_Amo el mar egeo desde aquí se ve precioso_

_-Lo sé princesa, y junto a ti todo parece mejor…_

_-Wow ya va a obscurecer__, pareciera que el sol se estuviese marchitando._

_- mi amiga Gwen es la encargada de controlar el día y la noche, ella hace que el sol baje._

_-¿Le podrías pedir un favor por mí?_

_-¿Qué quisieras?_

_-No sé un poco de __color supongo. _Courtney rio, entre risas volteó a ver a Duncan que la observaba con expresión confusa, sonrió levemente.

-_Te explico. La verdad te va a sonar tonto pero me parece muy triste que el sol se vaya así nomás, solo, como si después de que le sirviese a todo el mundo 'ya que todos esperan de él', lo ignoren, se quede solitario y desaparezca. A veces me siento como el sol, que nadie nota lo que hago ni cuando me marchito, sólo les importa lo que puedo ofrecer._

_- _Duncan que la había estado escuchando atento (cosa rara en él ya que nunca prestaba atención a nadie) se dio cuenta que no eran tan distintos como él creía. Volteó hacia ella y colocó su cabello tras su oreja acomodándoselo.

-_Creo que lo que dices no es tonto. _Duncan respiró hondo, nunca antes había hablado de sus sentimientos con alguien._ Muchas veces me siento igual, al menos tu no lo sufrirás por la eternidad yo ya llevo varios siglos estando vacío por dentro, pero soy más del tipo que piensa, si ni se fijan en mí, para qué obedecer y dar de mí. _Courtney rio levemente.

-_Además princesa, creo que estás equivocada. Alguien sí nota lo que haces y cuando te marchitas, a mí me importas toda tú. _Dijo rodeándola con un brazó. _–No creo que Gwen pueda hacer algo con respecto a lo que dijiste del sol, pero talvez yo sí._

_-¿De veras? Y… ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?_

_-No tengo la menor idea… _Juntos rieron al unísono mientras terminaban de contemplar la caída de sol.

Pero la vida no es como la pintan, perfecta, a veces peleaban incluso por nimiedades por las cuales Duncan hacía que lloviera a torrentadas y hubiese relámpagos a cada rato a lo que Courtney se molestaba y le pedía a Alejandro que pasara la noche con ella.

Él era un dios, quería que lo dejara ser, pero la señorita perfección siempre intentaba, a pesar de que ahora estaba con él, seguir las reglas y seguir su vida normal; no le había contado a Duncan sobre su compromiso porque a pesar de las peleas ella era feliz con él, una noticia como esa lo arruinaría todo. Entre ellos estaba claro que Alejandro era el novio de "apariencia" para que la gente no sospechara, no más.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Gwen se ponía cada vez más celosa, miraba a su mejor amigo salir del Olimpo cada vez por períodos más extensos y pasar noches enteras en la tierra y no con ella. Su amistad se había alargado como nunca antes y Gwen sentía un vacío en su corazón.

Mientras ella sabía toda la situación entre Duncan y Courtney, Justin había estado muy ocupado enseñando a las musas el arte de inspiración para poetas y supervisando la montaña Pinco la cual había sido consagrada a él por ser excelente guía. Pero, al estar enclaustrado en sus actividades, se había olvidado de todo pero por ningún motivo se había olvidado de Courtney, él estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no podía soportar el que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin visitarla por lo que un día después del trabajo pesado en la tierra, le dijo a su cuervo blanco que espiara a Courtney al día siguiente, quería que éste le enviará informes del estado de su princesa, quería saber cómo estaba y quería saber sobre todo si era soltera, aunque él nunca podría estar con ella por ser un dios, Justin era muy celoso y no le gustaba siquiera pensar en que a Courtney le gustara alguien.

Al día siguiente, Courtney despertó por los rayos del sol, volteó a su derecha para encontrarse a Duncan aún durmiendo, se miraba tranquilo, calmado, feliz; se miraba perfecto.

-_Buenos días amor._

_-Hola mi amada princesa._

_-Ya es tarde te tienes que ir._

_-__¿No podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más? ¡Por favor! Y te aseguro lo ocupamos en algo que a ti te encantará, como anoche. Dijo guiñándole._

_-En cualquier momento va a llegar mi sirvienta y sabes que no podemos estar juntos._

_-¿Por qué vives recordándome eso siempre? Sabes que si queremos podemos estar juntos, quien rayos inventó esa estúpida regla que tú y yo no podemos ni siquiera tener…_

_-Sólo haz caso ¿quieres? Igual nos seguiremos viendo._

_-Pero a escondidas y ya me cansé de eso. Quiero que sepan que te amo y que estamos juntos_

_-Arruinarías mi vida aquí, tú eres dios, máxime el favorito del dios supremo Zeus, a ti no te pasará nada, pero a mí me desheredarían._

_-Perdona, arruinaría tu vida de infelicidad perfecta. _Dijo Duncan ya enojado y volteándose al otro lado de la cama.

_-Mi vida no es infeliz Duncan, es complicada y tú lo sabes bien, no soy cualquier persona soy una princesa._

_-Una princesa caprichosa, aburrida y molesta que prefiere su imagen a su corazón. _Le dijo volteándose para verla con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera del miedo a lo que Courtney le dijo ofendida:

_-Sabes si piensas así no deberíamos estar juntos. No te quería decir esto pero me voy a casar__ con Alejandro._

_-¿Y crees que eso te hará más feliz?, adelante. Creí que cambiarías de opinión conmigo._

_-¿Sabías esto? Pero… ¿cómo?_

_-Siempre lo supe, desde el primer día que te espié, estabas cansada por arreglar los preparativos para tu boda._

_-Espera ¿me espiabas? Y ¿desde cuándo? _Se molestó Courtney sentándose en la cama mientras Duncan se volteaba de nuevo para verla.

_-Hace un par de meses y qu__é, me pareciste sexy y quise bajar a la tierra para conocerte._

_-Bajaste sólo porque era ¿'sexy'? Así comenzó nuestra relación. Significa que tú sabías que mi vida era un perfecto orden y sólo porque te atraje físicamente te metiste a mi habitación. Eres un pervertido egoísta._

_-¿Egoísta? Yo no soy quien __me aparta de su mundo cuando deberíamos estar juntos. Me vas a reemplazar por una vida que tú crees es la correcta y a casarte con un hombre que no amas sólo porque es lo correcto y yo no te importo en lo ¡absoluto!_

_-Toc toc toc. Princesa Courtney su baño de burbujas está listo, voy a entrar._

_-¡Esfúmate ahora!, susurró Courtney mientras Duncan con un gestó de irá y tristeza desaparecía bajo un manto de niebla negra._

_-Princesa hoy tiene un día agitado, primero debe ver los arreglos de la boda, y el acto de danza que presentara Heather con un grupo de bailarinas. También su prometido me pidió que le dijera que la boda se pasa para pasado mañana y pedía perdón por el aviso inesperado. _

_-Mejor así, y por favor dígale a mi prometido que la boda se pase para mañana__, mientras más rápido mejor._

_-Por supuesto princesa._

El día transcurrió sin anomalías, cumplió con todos los deberes que le correspondían ese día y al momento de presenciar la danza que tenía Heather, estaba tan preocupada por Duncan que no le prestó mayor atención a lo cual hizo mala seña a la danza de su dama de honor y por lo tanto fue reemplazada por una obra de teatro. Heather estaba harta de ella no la aguantaba más, era la mujer que pasaba varias noches con su amado, era la princesa que recibía los mimos y atención de Alejandro, la que se casaría con él, la que llevaba la vida perfecta mientras ella tenía que trabajar forzosamente para poder vivir. Estaba cansada planearía su venganza y ésta sería pronto.

Llegada la noche, Courtney se acostó en la cama a llorar, no podía creer lo que hizo, escogió antes su mente que su corazón, ahora la boda sería mañana y no habría marcha atrás, en su mente se repetía la misma frase 'es lo que una hija, una princesa y una futura esposa debería hacer', sin embargo ahora esa frase no la convencía en lo absoluto.

-¿_Por qué lloras princesa mía?. _Dijo una voz que ella escuchó como si estuviera dentro de ella.

-_Yo… per…no pen... no querí… _Duncan se apareció a la par de ella, una mirada bastó para que ambos se disculparan y se perdonaran, él la rodeo con sus brazos, le besó la frente y ambos durmieron en paz con sus corazones pero aún confusos en sus mentes.

A la noche un pequeño cuervo que había pasado todo el día en la tierra desde que su amo se lo pidió, fue a contarle los sucesos.

-_¡¿Qué! Me dices que Duncan durmió con Courtney anoche. No puedo creerlo simplemente no puedo creerlo. ¡Ese imbécil, descarado y traidor!, ella debería ser mía sólo mía, si no me hubiese atenido a las reglas yo sería el que la visitaría en las noches. ¡Nooooo! _Diciendo esto lanzó a su pequeño animal al vacío desde el Olimpo y tanto a éste como a todos los cuervos que habitaban la tierra los convirtió de cuervos blancos a negros. La pequeña ave fiel voló de nuevo hacia su amo y le susurró al oído.

-_Espera, ¿eso es cierto? Esa chica que odia a Courtney ¿cómo dices que se llama?… a sí, Heather, creo que tendré un trato con ella ,mi hermosura hará que se una a mi, ya que necesito una mortal cerca de Courtney que vigile sus pasos, que aleje a Duncan de ella y me cuente las debilidades de mi hermano. Destruiré a Duncan a como dé lugar, Oh amado cuervo, de ahora en adelante tanto a ti como a todos los demás cuervos de la tierra les concedo el honor de anunciar cada muerte importante que se presente en la tierra. Así que vuela y vigila cada movimiento de los humanos en especial de Heather, cuando esté sola y con sus sentimientos por el suelo avísame para contarle de mi cruel plan._

Esa misma noche una diosa en especial lloraba en un río solitario cerca del palacio del rey de Atenas cuando cierto caballero la escuchó sollozar (Alejandro se había enterado hace una semana de la relación de Courtney con Duncan, calló y decidió sacarle provecho a ésta, sabía de la diosa Gwen y su historia, por fin había encontrado a la diosa que necesitaba para su venganza, fue al río donde sabía que la diosa iba a sollozar casi que todas las noches). Al acercarse movió unos arbustos lo que puso a la diosa en alerta.

-¡_Quién rayos es! _En modo de defensa hizo que la luna pasara de llena a nueva, apagó todas las estrellas haciendo que se quedará en perfecta oscuridad y se rodeo de su jauría de zorros.

-¡_Oh poderosa diosa Gwen! Ama de la oscuridad y de la luna. Me cuentan que naciste junto con el Dios Duncan, señor, dueño de las tormentas y… tu mejor amigo. Creo saber el porqué de tu tristeza._

_-Humano infeliz, cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, talvez sepas quien soy pero no sabes mis razones. Te ordeno te largues si no quieres sufrir._

_- Courtney._

_-Disculpa_

_-Tu desgracia tiene nombre, Courtney. Ella te arrebató lo que considerabas más preciado para ti, tu aliado, tu compañero, la persona que más aprecias en todo el Olimpo, te quitó a Duncan._

_-¿Qué quieres? _Preguntó la diosa aún desconfiada de él pero interesada por sus palabras.

-_Quiero lo mismo que tú. Destruirla. _

_-No sé si deba, no es lo correcto._

_-Vamos es la despiadada que en estos momentos ni siquiera debería estar con un dios, eso es prohibido, además quién es ella para desafiarte por el cariño de Duncan. ¿Qué no deseas estar con él de nuevo y compartir como lo hacían antes?_ La diosa Gwen inhaló profundo, en sus ojos se podía ver el enfado y la melancolía y en un tono agresivo le respondió.

-_Y… ¿cuál es tu plan, mortal?_

_-Fácil, pasado mañana es mi luna de miel con ella, le diré que me adelantaré a revisar que el lugar especial de nuestra luna de miel esté perfecto. Por lo cual enviaré a la princesa a la tarde noche por un camino lejos de la ciudad. Debido a que la mantienen en constante vigilancia necesito que tú, siendo ama de los perros y los zorros, pongas una jauría que mate a todos sus guardaespaldas y acompañantes de tal manera que quede sola. Te acercas a ella y con una de tus flechas negras certeras, característica de todo dios, le lanzas la flecha en el corazón. De esa forma me aseguro mi inocencia y tú te aseguras a tu dios de nuevo contigo. ¿Te parece?_

La diosa lunar aspiró profundo de nuevo y, sin interesarse en las razones de el sino las suyas, le dijo –_Cuenta conmigo._

Al día siguiente fue la gran boda. Courtney con un gran vestido blanco fue hacia el altar, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Una de las damas de honor de cabello negro largo miraba a Courtney con odio y resentimiento mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y la hacía pensar que ella era la que debería ser la novia. Afuera hacía un viento espantoso y la tormenta más terrible que se había dado en Atenas azotaba con destruir los enormes monumentos dedicados al nuevo rey y reina. El cuervo divisó la lágrima de Heather y acudió a su amo quien bajó rápido a la tierra y le hizo señas para que saliera del Partenón.

-_Se nota que la odias._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Soy el dios Justin, dios de los rayos del sol y de la inspiración. No hay tiempo para largas explicaciones, quieres vengarte de Courtney._

_-Claro es la tonta que tiene a mi hombre._

_-Pero lo que no sabías es que tiene un amante, el dios Duncan. Ella en realidad no ama a Alejandro, ama a ese dios y matándolo es como nos vengaremos de Courtney y su error._

_-¡Esa estúpida! Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que tiene. Claro, destruir su corazón, esa idea me parece estupenda, pero… un dios no puede morir, ¿cómo planeas asesinarlo?_

_-Mis flechas son especiales por tener la capacidad no solo de desatar plagas sino también matar… hasta a un dios._

_-Escuché que mañana Courtney irá hacia su luna de miel por un camino solitario. Soy la dama de honor de ella así que haz que uno de tus cuervos nos siga, estoy segura que Duncan irá tras de ella, yo me encargo de distraerla para que se aleje de Duncan lo más posible y en ese momento te avisaré para que con tu flecha certera lo mates y ella muera por amor._

_-Sabía que contaba contigo, seguiré tu plan, esperaré tu señal mañana y prepararé mis flechas._

'_¡No puedo creerlo, hice una alianza con un dios. Alejandro estará contentísimo que me encargue de esa imbécil para que los dos al fin podamos estar juntos!' _Pensó Heather mientras se concluía la boda

Al día siguiente Courtney despertó sola en su habitación con una nota de Alejandro a la par de su almohada indicándole que se había adelantado a preparar todos los arreglos para que su luna de miel fuera perfecta. Le dejó un mapa a seguir para que a las 5:00 de la tarde empezara su viaje hacia la hermosa mansión. Permaneció unos minutos más sumida en su tristeza y llanto. Preparó sus maletas con la ayuda de Duncan quien la consolaba cada cinco minutos cuando la princesa comenzaba a llorar de desconsuelo (a estas alturas era imposible discutir, Duncan sabía que por más que dijera, no la iba a convencer, ahora sólo quedaba asumir y soportar la decisión de la princesa). Mientras lloraba Heather abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¡_Oh! princesa Courtney cómo lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupada._

Courtney y Duncan se miraron con preocupación estaban totalmente petrificados. Courtney le sollozó a Heather que no contara nada acerca de Duncan.

-_Princesa Courtney sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, como todos los del reino, te prometí fidelidad y lo voy a cumplir, es más ustedes dos parecen la pareja perfecta. Sabes ahora eres mi reina, por favor déjame acompañarte en este viaje para ir a tu luna de miel y te prometo distraer a los guardaespaldas para que puedas pasar más tiempo con tu adorado dios._

Courtney la miró con duda pero ya que había descubierto la verdad, no le quedaba más opción que aceptar su propuesta.

En la tarde comenzaron a caminar junto con 16 guardaespaldas, tres que eran los de siempre y a quienes Courtney había confiado su secreto de su relación y otros trece extras por lo peligroso del camino lo que hubiera hecho casi imposible que Duncan estuviera cerca de Courtney a no ser por Heather que había cumplido su promesa y había distraído a los 13 guardaespaldas a lo largo del trayecto. Duncan y Courtney caminaban en silencio, agarrados de las manos sabiendo que era uno de los últimos momentos en que se verían, ninguno de los dos prestó atención al cuervo que rodaba por sus cabezas o a los zorros y perros escondidos entre la maleza del bosque.

-_Estas molesto ¿no?_

_-No, só__lo triste. Te vas, después de todo lo que pasamos, después de que te amo, te vas._

_-Yo… yo…_

_-Tú ¿qué? Al final eso es lo que querías_

_-Eso era lo que tenía que hacer._

_-Bien, pues has lo que tengas que hacer_. Dicho esto Duncan se separó de Courtney adelantándose y en silencio dejó caer una lágrima. Después de varios pasos se dio cuenta que Courtney no lo seguía, se había detenido.

-_¿Te vas a quedar allí parada? ¿Qué haces?_

_-Lo correcto… para mí. _El rostro de tristeza de Duncan cambió a uno de desconcierto mientras Courtney esbozaba una sonrisa y corría para saltar a los brazos del dios.

-_No quiero, prefiero ser feliz contigo sea lo que fuere que pase en vez de ser infeliz por deber._

El dios abrazó a su princesa lo más dulce que pudo y entre risas y lágrimas de alegría le dijo:

-_Y qué rayos estamos haciendo en este camino, regresemos._

_-¡Alto!, _gritó Heather, -_no pueden regresar porque… em porque… es muy de noche princesa, has de estar cansada y sedienta, ¿por qué no vas al río a beber un poco de agua?._ luego le pidió a Duncan que hiciera una fogata mientras Courtney bebía en el río; esa fue la seña para que el cuervo avisase a Justin. En eso un caballero escondido entre la maleza le dio la señal a la diosa Gwen para que diera órdenes a la jauría. La noche comenzó a hacerse más oscura en medida que las estrellas se apagaban y la luna se transformaba en nueva. Una jauría de perros y zorros comenzó a atacar en medio de la oscuridad matando uno por uno a los guardaespaldas mientras Duncan empezó a lanzar truenos para alumbrar la noche. El pánico invadió a todos, Duncan fue pelear junto con los guardaespaldas para que la jauría no los devorara.

-_Diosa Gwen no la dejes huir ¡mátala ahora! _Le gritó Alejandro a la diosa mientras ésta se encontraba congelada. No podía hacer esto, ¿la muerte de los mortales y la preocupación de Duncan valían la pena sólo por celos? En último instante recapacitó y bajó su arco antes de poder dispararle a Courtney.

-¡_Eres una cobarde! _Alejandro le arrebató la flecha y con toda su rabia fue tras Courtney, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla… Gwen tomó una de sus flechas y se la ensartó en el corazón a Alejandro haciendo que éste se desplomara en el suelo muerto instantáneamente. Heather vio el acto y corrió hacia Alejandro mientras sostenía su cabeza todavía desconcertada por lo que había sucedido. Dio un grito al cielo. Lo que hizo que Justin se apresurara.

Se oyó el tiro de una flecha, ésta iba dirigida hacia Duncan. Afortunadamente una pantera negra se atravesó en su camino lo cual hizo que fallara el tiro. Duncan furioso conociendo esa flecha fue tras su hermano, transformó sus truenos en flechas doradas y comenzó a dispararle a Justin mientras él huía y desaparecía entre mil cuervos. Gwen aclaró la noche, buscó a Courtney, la escondió y protegió entre los arbustos ya que todos los guardaespaldas habían fallecido, pero cuando iba a ayudar a Duncan, éste con una densa niebla negra impidió la visibilidad de la diosa pero no la de Justin que siendo dios de los rayos del sol, logró divisarlo y le propició un golpe mortal en la cabeza a Duncan por lo cual cayó al suelo de inmediato desde una extensa altura, todos los dioses sanan instantáneamente pero la herida era profunda lo que hizo que tardara en recuperarse. Courtney salió corriendo a auxiliar a Duncan justo cuando Justin disparo una de sus flechas que atravesó a Courtney haciendo que cayera al suelo junto a Duncan. Justin no podía creerlo, mató a quien más le inspiraba, a su diosa, a la princesa que le robaba el aliento y por la cual estaba dispuesto a matar… hasta a su propio hermano. En shock, decidió darse muerte con una de sus flechas. Duncan que se había recuperado ya, sostuvo entre sus brazos a Courtney mientras la miraba por última vez. Ella acarició su barbilla y le dedicó una sonrisa que desapareció al momento en que falleció. Duncan bañado en la sangre de ella lloraba y gritaba de furia y tristeza, vio entre sus manos la sangre color carmesí de ella y con un trueno formó una especie de caja donde guardó parte de su sangre, parte de ella.

Gwen su amiga íntima viendo la escena desde el cielo y con cara de desconsuelo bajó.

_-Lo… lo… siento, todo fue culpa mía. _Dijo la diosa con un nudo en la garganta.

_-__¿Culpa tuya? Pero si fuiste tú la que la salvaste de que Alejandro la matara._

_-Yo fui la de las jaurías, si no hubiese matado a sus guardaespaldas…_Duncan la interrumpió.

-_Ellos son mortales, son inútiles, independientemente si murieron o no, hubiese pasado esto. _Dijo entre sollozos mientras contemplaba entre sus brazos a la princesa. –_Aunque… ¿por qué lo hiciste?_ Gwen no pudo más se dejó caer a la par de Duncan y entre llanto le dijo.

-_No debí, fue por celos, lo siento de veras, sabía que ella era más importante pero…_

_-¿Más importante? Tú eres mi mejor amiga, es diferente nadie absolutamente nadie va a cambiar el amor que siento por ti… ya te soporte mil siglos y me falta una eternidad. No me gustaría pasarla sin tenerte a mi lado. Sólo que Courtney era mi encuentro del mundo divino al real, era una parte de mí, era lo que me faltaba y ahora… _Duncan ya no pudo hablar más tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía siquiera respirar.

-_jamás la veré sonreír de nuevo. _Gwen lo abrazó fuertemente y lo consoló diciéndole que todos los humanos van al inframundo.

-¡_Eso es! Dijo Gwen recordando… _¡Hades! . Duncan la miro con intriga.

-¡_El estúpido trabajo que hago! Él es el dueño del Inframundo y mi amigo por supuesto… si vamos y exponemos razones talvez la deje salir._

_-Gwen_

_-Sí_

_-Gracias_

_-Eres mi mejor amigo hasta la eternidad, literalmente, cualquier cosa por ti._

_-Cualquier cosa por ti. _Dijo Duncan y sin dudarlo ambos fueron con Hades para hablar de Courtney.

-¿_Quién osa entrar a mi hogar? Éste es el Inframundo lugar escondido y temido tanto en la tierra como en el Olimpo, no cualquiera se encuentra ante mi presencia, soy Hades el señor de los infiernos y… Gwen… ¿eres tú? Ahhhh ¿cómo estás chiquilla? Wow vienes más temprano que de costumbre, tengo mucho que hacer así que… espera ¿vienes con Duncan?_

_-Hades, hola vine por un pequeño asunto. _

_-Necesito saber si me puedes ayudar. Replicó el joven Duncan ansioso y preocupado por su princesa_

_-Justo como tu padre eh__ Duncan, siempre directo al grano ¿qué desean?_

_-He traído al dios Duncan con una petición. Hace unas horas falleció Courtney una mortal a quien el ama… em quise decir apreciaba_ (Gwen sabía que si Hades se enteraba del amor del dios con la mortal jamás dejaría salir a Courtney, lo que no sabía era que él ya se había enterado)_ quisiera saber si puede volver a la vida. Ya que tú eres el Dios del más allá, tienes poder sobre toda alma que entra al inframundo._

_-Duncan, ponte enfrente de mí. _Duncan obedeció. _Dios, eres uno de los 14 dioses más importantes del Olimpo, el orgullo de Zeus por haber heredado el poder del trueno. Sin embargo, lo has usado para el mal y has representado los pecados de la humanidad, eres una vergüenza de dioses, pero… aún así eres importante y quiero que sepas que tu padre, Zeus ha destinado un plan para ti. Él es el dios supremo que todo lo ve y cómo su hermano y amigo cumpliré sus órdenes. Él sabía lo que hacías, sabía de tu relación con esa mortal y sabía el futuro que le deparaba. No sé por qué razón eres su favorito a pesar de tus atrocidades pero él no te va a desterrar del Olimpo ni mantendrá a Courtney en el inframundo para siempre. Debes demostrarle a Zeus que eres un buen hijo y sobre todo un buen dios. Confía en ti, sabe que es difícil y que tendrás que cambiar en todo sentido, tu forma de ser, tus deseos los cambiarás por obligaciones y tendrás muchas limitantes, pero si la amas, darás lo mejor de ti para que, en un siglo ella pueda ser liberada y convertida en diosa para que estés con ella._

Duncan no podía creerlo, su padre sabía todo y aún así se lo permitió. Amaba a Courtney con toda el alma y se le había concedido la oportunidad para encontrarse con ella de nuevo así que desde ese día prometió hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para estar junto con ella. A Courtney se le dio una ventana para que a través del inframundo pudiese ver el mundo exterior pero sin tener contacto con Duncan. Él, recordando todo lo que compartía con ella, se ingenió una manera en que ella se diera cuenta que él seguiría pensando en ella y que lucharía por ella todos los días de su vida. Voló por el cielo cerca de las nubes que rodean al sol en el atardecer, con un rayo hizo una incisión en su mano y extrajo parte de su sangre dorada, la mezcló con la sangre carmesí que había guardado de Courtney y la esparció a través de las nubes, dándoles un color aloque, rojizo y anaranjado haciendo un atardecer hermoso. Cada vez que Courtney se asomaba en las tardes al cielo podía observar aquel atardecer precioso y recordar a su amado que tantos enojos y tanta felicidad le había traído haciendo que ella no se sintiera sola. Hades al observar esas demostraciones de amor cada tarde, no pudo retener las ganas de sacar a Courtney. Sabía de las reglas y que hay que obedecerlas pero… de vez en cuando, cuando es necesario y el corazón lo amerita es justo romperlas. Acordó que cada noche en que hubiese luna en cuarto creciente, a escondidas de Zeus, Hades liberaría a Courtney para que pasara la noche junto con su amado. De esa forma el amor entre ellos siempre permaneció vivo ya que el amor no es, como dicen, una actitud contemplativa de derrota, sino una fuerza tremenda que une las almas y las mantiene juntas.

-_Eso fue perfecto. Dijo Adam mientras se limpiaba el rostro._

_-Amor ¿estás llorando?, _dijo Courtney mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-_Claro que está llorando. Yo soy excelente contando historias jajajajaja._

_-¡No!__, sólo me entró algo en el ojo. Wow no puedo creer que él cambiara por ella._

_-C__omo cuando tú decidiste venir al museo por mí. _Dijo Jaqueline mirando con dulzura a su esposo. –_Tampoco puedo creer que Courtney renunció a su vida perfecta para estar con Duncan._

_-Como cuando te dec__idiste casarte conmigo y aceptar y soportar mi forma de ser. _Dijo Adam sonriendo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Jaqueline.

-_Sabes amor, talvez peleemos mucho y nos enojemos pero…_

_-Pero nuestro amor vale más que esas estupideces que hacemos._

_-No lo iba a decir con esas palabras pero dices lo correcto. A pesar de lo que digan los demás 'mis padres por ejemplo' haremos que este matrimonio funcione._

_-Me parece una idea perfecta princesa._

'_Ese día aprendí de uno de los mitos más antiguos de Grecia, __una lección importante. A veces las reglas y el orden cobran sentido cuando los desafiamos y tomamos nuestro propio rumbo, disfrutar un poquito de la libertad de hacer lo que el corazón indica y disfrutar con nuestros seres amados. Después de ir al museo, rompí mi horario, le pregunté a Adam qué era lo que quería hacer y juntos decidimos ir a caminar por la plaza agarrados de la mano disfrutando de estar juntos sin saber ni siquiera qué hora era. Después de todo eso era lo especial de Adam y yo, nuestras diferencias nos separaban pero nuestro amor nos unía'._


End file.
